Fairy tail: Fiore
by RealmeNevertobeseen
Summary: One day while wondering around the new suckish guilds grounds Team Natsu stumble upon a tunnel leading somewhere unknown. Where will this tunnel lead the team and will this change their lives forever? GMG arc, the story will progress when the anime/manga does. OC in this X3! Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Realme: Heyo X3! I think I'm making too many stories…. Wah, I don't care :3. I need to get this out of my system so I wrote it :3. Hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin **

Chapter one: Falling down a hole

Natsu was wondering around Fairy Tail with the team. They didn't really have anything to do and they didn't want to go on a mission, well, everyone besides Natsu didn't want to go on a mission so they spared themselves the whining from him by suggesting exploring around the guild for the fun of it.

Natsu said no but when they said that they might find a secret tunnel of some sort and find buried treasure or something, Natsu jumped at that and he rushed out of the guild, hoping to find the treasure that they mentioned.

They all sweat-dropped," its way too easy to get Natsu to follow…." Lucy stated while they walked after Natsu and he was laughing with Happy about something," that's why he's such an idiot." Gray stated and Erza nodded her head in agreement," Oi! I heard that!" Natsu yelled and he butted heads with Gray," so? You were meant to flame brain!" Gray retorted back.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard," you two, stop it!" Erza yelled," a-aye!" they both exclaimed slinging an arm around each other. Erza nodded her head and started to walk off again with Lucy close behind, Natsu and Gray gave one last glare then followed them.

….

"Can we go back?" Lucy whined. They had been walking around all of Magnolia and she was tired," no. We have to find something first!" Natsu exclaimed and ran ahead of them all with Happy," aye sir!" Happy exclaimed, Lucy sighed," but I'm tired~" she whined again, Erza sighed, looked at Lucy then ahead again," Natsu, wait up!" she called and ran up to Natsu and they started talking, Gray and Lucy could hear everything they were talking about which was the upcoming Grand Magic Games in just three months, they had to leave to train soon.

Lucy sighed and turned," oi, where're you going Lucy?" Gray called after her," home. I'm tired and I need my sleep." She stated and started to climb over a hill, but she fell into something," Lucy!" Gray yelled and ran to where she fell, Natsu, Happy and Erza close behind.

"You okay?" Gray asked peering into the hole that Lucy had fallen in," oh, of course I am! Because falling into a hidden hole doesn't hurt one bit!" Lucy retorted and started to try to get up, Gray grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out," sorry for asking then." He said and Lucy started to dust herself off," oh! There's some sort of tunnel here!" Natsu exclaimed and he turned to everyone with a childish glint in his eyes," let's explore!" he yelled," aye sir!" Happy yelled after.

Erza smiled," well then, let's get going and see where this leads us." She walked into the hole which didn't look much like a hole any more and more like a tunnel. Lucy sighed and followed, though she was tired she was curious as to what was down there, Gray went on behind her and Natsu was in front of everyone, lighting the way.

….

One hour. That's how long they had walked, one freaking hour, and they didn't see any sign of the tunnel ending any time soon. "Wha, this is so boring. We should go back." Natsu said with one hand behind his head and the other was stuck out that had fire on it," yeah, nothing's come out at us or anything so let's go back." Happy agreed and started to turn around when," waah!" Natsu screamed Happy turned to see that he had disappeared." Natsu! Where are you?" Happy called," in here guys I found something!" Natsu called, they looked down and saw a large hole with Natsu's fire gleaming from it, everyone jumped into the hole after him.

They looked around and saw a room that had stone walls and wooden floors, Natsu went around and lit all the candles that were in there and in the middle of the room was a casket, a large one at that. It didn't have any engravings on it though it looked to be really old and strong. The room had several bookshelves around lined with old looking books and weird writings were on the walls. After looking around everyone turned their attention towards the large casket, there was a lock that seemed to be rusted through but Natsu easily burned through it," I don't think we should be opening that." Lucy said with a look of worry," quit worrying Lucy! It'll be fine!" Natsu exclaimed.

"When it has something to do with us it's never fine…." Lucy mumbled and Natsu flipped the top open.

They were surprised to say the least for what they saw was books. Books that were surrounding a body of a girl who couldn't be any older then seventeen, she had gray hair that seemed to stop above her shoulders with some of it covering her face, her lashes were long and dark and her complexion was one to envy with her ivory skin and slightly rounded face. She was wearing a dark gray dress shirt with a dark teal trench coat on (one like what Gray wears) that was black at the sleeves and a dark blue skirt with boots that stopped mid-calf.

Everyone was awed at her beauty," who is she?" Erza asked," There isn't a name on the casket." Lucy answered looking at her," but for some reason the name on the books seem familier…" Lucy's voice faded and she looked at the girl again then took a closer look at the books," Fiore and the seven beasts…. Love story of the forgotten girl Fiore… Fiore and the handsome thief. Who the hell is Fiore supposed to be? Why are there stories about our country talking as if it's a girl?" Lucy exclaimed after reading aloud several of the book titles, she looked at everyone," beats me." Gray said shrugging, Natsu just shrugged and looked at the girl again, and then, he started to poke her.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?" Lucy exclaimed trying to swat his hand away from the body, Natsu didn't respond, he just continued to poke it. After poking for some time, a dark teal sleeved with black ended hand came up and grabbed onto Natsu's hand. Everyone jerked back and Lucy screamed a 'kya!' and hid behind Erza. The girls hand had slipped off of Natsu's arm when he pulled back and her eyes fluttered, and when she opened them what they saw yet again surprised them.

One of her eyes was the color of the rainbow going in a circle around her pupil and the other was half gold and half silver. She slid her oddly colored eyes towards everyone and sat up looking them up and down, after she finished she asked in a commanding yet kind voice," what time am I in?" everyone cocked their heads to the side.

"Huh?" they all said at the same time, the girl sighed," I asked what time this is." Lucy opened her mouth but was cut off by a deep and husky voice," 791." Everyone turned to see Loke, he had his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

He looked up and his eyes widened and so did the girls," Leo?" she asked looking at him. Loke seemed at a loss for words, the girl smiled hugely and jumped forwards, tackling Loke to the ground," I haven't seen you in so long Leo! How are you do you have a new master? How are the other spirits and have you been abuse-"the girl was cut off by a kiss on the lips from Loke.

Everyone flushed slightly from seeing this, but they were startled to see the girl punch him in the face," the hell?! That's the first thing you do after not seeing each other for so long? You kissed me you bastard!" she yelled and continued to punch Loke in the face and he seemed weak while this happened.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled, the girl looked up at her a moment and let the now unconscious Loke fall to the ground," you're his new master huh?" she asked looking Lucy up and down again," hmm, I wish you luck he's a scandalous pervert." The girl looked Lucy in the eye. Lucy unconsciously flinched from her gaze and looked down, and then everyone heard," I haven't seen you in a long time, old lady." Loke was standing behind everyone again, seemingly fully recovered.

The girl's eyebrow twitched," old lady?" she punched him in the face again," say something that won't make me punch you in the face, you damned perverted cat!" Loke rubbed his head," well sorry, just trying to lighten your mood, misses grouchy pants." Loke replied, the girl smiled," whatever you big pervert." She smiled.

"Um, not to break up this _wonderful_ reunion, but who the hell are you?" Lucy asked," and how do you know Loke?" the girl looked confused and looked at Loke," since when were you Loke?" she asked, he smiled.

"Well, since I was stuck in the human world because my last master was abusing Arie, and you can't kill her because she's already dead." The girl looked to be seething when he said someone had abused Arie," and I happened to be out when she died so I was stuck in this world, then my lovely new master Lucy here saved me and I'm even stronger than before!" he exclaimed happily.

The girl smiled then said," that doesn't explain why your names Loke." Loke laughed," I was pretending to be human and I named myself that." The girl nodded and looked at everyone," so, eight hundred years huh?" the girl said more to herself than anyone else.

Lucy stared long and hard at her then she gasped and pointed a finger at the girl," I know who you are!" the girl looked at her," a rainbow eye and silver and gold eye, gray hair, no doubt about it! You're Fiore Verillion! The most powerful wizard and creator of many magic's that lived over eight hundred years ago!" she exclaimed," EEEEHHH?!" everyone, except Loke, exclaimed.

Realme: EHHH?! Fun stuff right XD? I hope people like this so yeah, reviewing is a nice thing and I'd really appreciate it :3. Bye bye Peeps XD!


	2. authers note

***This is an Auther's note***

**Sorry that I haven't been updating, for the past month(s) the first reason is that my laptop was grounded for pretty much the whole time, and now that I have it back I having trouble starting up my stories again.**

**I am the type of person who can get bored easily, and since I haven't been on my computer and writing my stories, I have lost interest in them.**

**No, I', not stopping writing, just taking a small break to bring it all back. I have to be in a certain type of mood, and state of mind to write my stories.**

**I will say that you can bash me and get angry at me for this, I am allowing it because I think I deserve it, so, bash away in reviews and such.**

**I have one last thing to say,**

**I hope I will be getting back to this soon, and if I take longer than two weeks to update from this note then I'll tell you if I won't be updating again.**

**Goodbye all, hope you read through all this.**

**From, RealmeNevertobeseen.**


End file.
